1. Field
This application relates to the field of fish and crab traps.
2. Prior Art
The patent to Krulis, U.S. Pat. No. 1,188,185 illustrates the so-called "Star Trap" which has been the standard trap in use for many years. Typically, such traps are constructed from wire mesh and have a square bottom member to which are hingedly attached four triangular wire mesh members. A post is attached to the bottom member which holds the bait in position and acts as a guide for lifting ropes which close the trap on whatever is in the trap. The hinges are metal springs which force the side members out flat when tension on the lifting ropes is released. Since such traps have been made of metal and since metal corrodes rapidly in sea water, the prior art traps suffer from constant maintenance problems in that the expensive springs are constantly breaking and must be repaired or replaced.
While one-piece molded plastic lobster pots have been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 3,245,173 to Sylvester), none have proved to have wide-spread acceptance. Furthermore, the use of such catching crabs has not been proposed.